Escaping Fire
by Minimewtwo
Summary: If the opportunity arose would Zola be able to leave Logi for dead? - Before the sacred grounds but after Nene's defeat. Slight ZolaXLogi/Rogi at some points and a slight hint at ZolaXConrad/Konrad
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**  
_Those of you who have read my other stories and are waiting for updates on them I apologise but I first have to find the folder with all of my fanfiction drafts in it.  
This is my first Blue dragon fanfic I have finished writing it but now I have to type it out on the computer so hopefully updates will be quick, there are only four chapters and the ending probably leaves it open for a sequel... who knows. Anyway reviews are appreciated especially if a mistake is found._

* * *

  
**_Escaping Fire_**

**_Chapter one: Captor and Captive._**

He walked through the frigid dungeon corridors that were dimly lit by burning torches that were set in soot stained brass brackets fastened to the damp, cold, grey stone walls. Two guards marcher silently behind him as he kept up a steady pace until he stopped at an old wooden door, the echoing of their footsteps grew silent as a key was placed into the door's lock making a loud click as it was turned, the sound echoing off the walls traveling down the corridor deeper into the dungeon. The heavy old door groaned in protest as it was slowly pulled open revealing a small dimly lit cell. The trio stepped inside securely shutting the door behind themselves, the two guards took up positions either side of the door and became as still as stone looking straight ahead. He ignored the two guards as he stepped towards the only other occupant of the cell.

A woman tied to a chair in the middle of the small room, her head was bowed, her chin resting on her chest as if exhausted. Upon hearing someone step closer towards her she slowly lifted her head, a look of pure defiance plastered on her face. Her long hair was held back by a bandana with a skull printed on it, a small patch of dry blood stained the left side of it.  
A few minutes of silence passed before the woman spoke irritably. "What do you want Logi?" The man regarded her for a moment as if contemplating a response. "Now now Zola, what makes you think I want something?" Logi asked her with a hint of smugness and amusement.  
"Why else would you be down here?" Zola replied, not in the mood for any of Logi's mind games. "Well if you must know I wanted to make sure the Shadow repressor was working. It must be if your still here." Logi replied with a small chuckle at the look of irritation on Zola's face.  
"And...?" Zola replied knowing all to well that Logi wouldn't have come all the way down here just for that. "Well I also came down to see if you are ready to tell me what you are up to?" Logi replied lowering his voice to a dangerous tone deciding to get to the point of his visit. "I don't know what you mean?" Came the quick defiant reply.  
"You know exactly what I mean, those KIDS!" Logi growled at his captive who only glared at him in response, Logi's anger only increased at her defiance. "Why have you gathered them together!? What are your plans for them!?" Logi shouted at her, at Zola's continued silence his anger rose to boiling point and in a fit of rage back handed the left side of Zola's face splitting her lip. Zola stared defiantly at him from the position the force of Logi's blow had forced it into, she silently watched him as he stood panting trying to regain control of his anger. Suddenly Logi's right hand shot out wrapping it's self tightly around Zola's neck, he stepped even closer to her his nose only millimeters from hers and spoke, his voice only just above a whisper and yet still menacing. "I Will break you Zola, I don't care how long it takes, but I will break you and then you will tell me everything I need to know." He then released his grip on her neck and took a step back watching with contempt as Zola started coughing at the sudden release of pressure from her neck. She looked up at him while still trying to catch her breath, all she got in return was a look of contempt before Logi turned on his heel pushed the cell door open and strode off his cloak billowing behind him, the two guards quickly exited the cell locking the door securely behind them before trying to catch up with their superior officer.

With the echoing sound of receding footsteps growing silent and her cell once more empty of all but her, Zola slumped in her chair. Her head once again bowed with her chin resting on her chest, she sank into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Okay I notice that there seem to be no ZolaXLogi Parings or ZolaXConrad parings. **Come on people** these characters are practically just begging to be paired up together in some way.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N  
_**Well here it is the second chapter and the third should follow soon, Chapter two and three will have the same name except when it tells you who the chapter is following.

* * *

**Chapter two: Fire** _**(following Logi)**_

Logi's mind was a war zone of thoughts and emotions as he walked back to the situations room of his castle after his unsuccessful interrogation of Zola, lost in thought he didn't notice the furtive nervous glances the two guards behind him were giving each other. A few minutes from his destination and an explosion thundered out causing the castle to shudder violently, Logi quickly regained his balance and sprinted the last of the way to the situations room the two guards stumbling along behind him.

"Captain report!" He ordered as he entered the room filled with soldiers, computers and monitors displaying security camera footage. "It appears as though Zola's friends and some of the rebels are attempting a rescue Sir." Replied a soldier with grey brown spiky hair and a dark green tunic as he watched the security camera footage. On one of the monitors Shu and his shadow Blue dragon were preparing to fire off another fire crisis attack at the castle. "Send out the shadow units with Schneider and Andropov." Logi ordered quickly responding to the situation.  
"Yes sir." The captain replied before another explosion thundered out as the castle once again shuddered under the impact of fire crisis meeting it's mark, the captain quickly carried out his orders once he had regained his balance. Another soldier then spoke, his voice quavering slightly with panic. "Sir there are reports of fires breaking out all over the castle and spreading rapidly."  
"Order the evacuation of all personnel within the affected sectors." Logi barked out at the fearful soldier. As the minutes passed various sectors of the castle had to be evacuated until the fires began to close in on the situations room. "Sir we have to go." The captain shouted over the noise of explosions and panic stricken soldiers. "I agree, order the evacuation of any remaining personnel still within the castle." Logi ordered before signalling the other soldiers to start evacuating, the captain sent the order out over the army's personal communicators before joining his general as he followed the fleeing soldiers from the room.

Thick black smoke filled the castle corridors and flames licked hungrily at any flammable surface including the castle wooden support beams, one such support beam gave way and fell to the ground brining with it a shower of rubble with it, cutting Logi off from the rest of the group of soldiers. "Sir!" The captain yelled out in fear for his superiors life, Logi picked himself up from having to throw himself out of the way to prevent himself from being crushed. "I'm fine, but there's no room in here for me to summon my shadow. I'll have to find another way out!" Logi shouted back calmly as he brushed him self off. "All right sir, we'll see you outside." The captain yelled back relieved before he motioned the soldiers who had stopped to start running again.

Alone on the other side of the rubble Logi sighed in annoyance before turning around and running back the way he had come, knowing that another exit he could use was in this direction... that is if he could only reach it. The fire seemed to have a mind of it's own as it stopped him at every turn preventing him from reaching any exits, forcing him to move upwards towards the towers and deeper into the thick black poisonous smoke. His eyes were stinging and beginning to water as he continued to run up the stone steps of one of the towers, every breath he took felt like his own lungs were on fire as they protested against him breathing in the foul smoke filled air. He could only see a few centimetres in front of himself and could only hear the roar of flames and his own shallow gasping pants until there was an almighty crack, another support beam partially gave way in a miniature shower of rubble knocking Logi to the stone steps of the tower he was climbing. Lying on the cold stone steps with rubble strewn on and around him Logi slowly succumbed to the darkness on unconsciousness as the fire continued to slowly advance towards him.

* * *

**_A/N  
_**Come on people lets see those ZolaXLogi and ZolaXConrad pairings, and if you thinnk that ZolaXLogi wouldn't work because they are complete opposites just remember that Opposites attract. - Dont believe me just think about magnites and how thier opposite sides attract each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N  
_**Okay here's the second to last chapter of the story, if you see any errors don't hesitate to let me know because I hate having errors in my stories.  
Fell free to let me know what you think about the story as well that even means if you think it's **crap**, if you do think it's crap please tell my why so I can keep it in mind for next time. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter two: Fire** _**(following Zola)**_

Zola awoke to the sound of explosions and soldiers fleeing the dungeon, the smell of smoke had started to seep into the cell from the tiny crack under the door into the now dark cell. Zola straightened up in her chair and began to rotate her wrists trying to loosen the rope by weakening it, slowly her efforts were paid off as she felt the ropes begin to slip. During this tedious task silence reigned as all the soldiers had fled leaving only silence in their wake, the silence seemed suffocating to Zola and she made an irritated sound only for the sake of making a noise any noise that would break the eerie silence. Another few minutes of silence passed broken only by the occasional irritated growl from Zola before she finally succeeded at her task, the rope fell to the stone floor as Zola stood up massaging her wrists trying to regain some life in them. After her wrists stopped tingling Zola slowly walked over to the cell door and thoroughly inspected it, it seemed sturdy enough but she knew with the right amount of force in the right place and it would open. "hmmm, the chair is bolted down so I'll have to use my shoulder... hhh, this will hurt." Zola muttered to herself as she backed up as far as her cell would allow, taking a deep breath Zola charged the door with her right shoulder. This process had to be repeated several times before the door's lock was ripped from it's wooden body, the metal lock still firmly in place in the door frame.

Once outside her cell Zola gave a cautios look both ways before deciding upon the corridor leading that was to he left of her cell, while running through the dim corridor Zola noticed thin whisps of smoke dancing all around her, this worrying discovery only made her run even faster. As she neared the top of the dungeon stairs she notice an orange glow and that the air had become hot and dry, at the top of the stairs Zola saw the castle afalme with flames hungirly devouring every object that it could reach, furniture, tapestries, nothing was safe from it's grasp it turned all to ash. Zola began to run in a direction that she hoped would lead to an exit, the flames seemed to chase her as the smoke grew thicker yet she kept running for her life.

More than once now Zola had to back track as her path had been blocked by blistering flames or immovable rubble, the heat had become stifling now as she began to run up the stairs of the nearest tower half blinded and choking on the now thick black smoke. Zola couldn't see anything more than a few centimeters from her face and suddenly tripped on some rubble, falling forwards she came to rest on the cold hard steps of the tower. Lying on the ground where the smoke was thinner and only mildly murky Zola tried to catch her breath, after a few minutes she opened her eyes only to come face to face with an unconscious Logi.

* * *

**_A/N  
_**Sorry for this chapter being so short but I didn't know quite what else to put and the story is winding down now.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N_  
**_Here it is the fourth and final chapter of Escaping fire, the end kind of leaves it open for a sequel buut I haven't really decided whether or not to do a sequel maybe all of you can decide if there should be thanks for reading and now I really must get back to my other fan fictions seeing as how I have found my fan fiction draft folder.

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Escape?**

With a gasp of surprise Zola jumped to her feet and raced up the stone stairs once more, before she had gotten far she stopped abruptly, her conscience causing her a rare occurrence of indecision. _'I can't just leave him; wait what am I thinking he vowed to break me no matter what... But if I just leave him there I'll be just as bad as him, he's probably already dead…' _Zola's mind debated. "Hhh, I just can't sink to his level." Zola muttered to her self, turning around Zola sprinted back to Logi almost tripping again. Crouching down Zola removed the rubble that was scattered on Logi and gently rolled him onto his back, she quickly checked his pulse and breathing, both were weaker than they should be. Grabbing hold of Logi under his arms Zola lifted Logi causing him to groan as the movement brought him back to semi consciousness; Zola instantly froze up half expecting him to attack her at any second. Logi groaned once more before unconsciousness claimed him once again, sighing with relief Zola began to drag him up the stairs towards the towers top and hopefully more breathable air.

With much effort Zola managed to drag the heavy lifeless form of Logi to the towers top and out into the semi-fresh air, she leaned him up against the towers battlements before collapsing to the ground panting. After a few moments of rest in the mostly clean air Zola got to her knees and crawled over to where Logi was motionlessly sitting propped up by the battlements, after once again checking his pulse and breathing Zola began to search him for the key to the shadow repressor. Her search was paid off as the electronic key was found in one of his pockets, she pressed the key's button to unlock the repressor and quickly removed the bangle shaped device. After a few moments of thought Zola fastened the shadow repressor to Logi's wrist before moving to the battlements edge checking their current location, a few minutes passed before she heard Logi have a coughing fit as the semi-fresh air brought him back to consciousness. "Ohhh... w where am I, What happened?" Logi questioned. _'And why do I have a shadow repressor on?' _He added in his mind before noticing Zola watching him apprehensively,she was for a few seconds before answering his two spoken questions. "I found you unconscious on the tower steps covered in rubble, so I dragged you up here, your welcome." Zola answered him while leaning up against the battlements arms crossed, Logi was about to respond but broke off into a coughing fit. "You've inhaled a lot of smoke Logi and should conserve your strength." Zola half stated half ordered as she stepped closer and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, Logi glared at her and slapped her hand away before responding. "Why did you save me!? I don't re...*coughing*...remember asking for your help!" Logi demanded breaking off into a coughing fit halfway through, Zola stepped back from him and summoned her shadow Killer-bat. Stepping up onto Killer-bat's left hand Zola studied him for a moment before ordering her shadow to pick Logi up and lay him on the same hand as her. "Why!" Logi shouted at Zola, fed up with her pointedly ignoring him. Zola sighed and glanced thoughtfully at him, trying to find an answer to satisfy her enemies question. Logi watched her while panting, his lungs still burning from the toxic smoke, Zola knelt down beside him and looked him directly in the eyes before answering calmly and truthfully. "My reasons for saving you are of no real concern of yours... but if you must know, I couldn't bring my self to sink to your level and leave you for dead." Zola looked at the baffled expresion on Logi's face and brushed some ash from his hair before standing once more, she shook her head in amusement before speaking to him again this time with genuine concern in her voice. "Now calm down and rest before you do your self more harm." Her concern only seemed to change Logi's confusion to furry. "I don't need or want your false sympathy or concern Zola, and I certainly don't need you mothering me!" Logi snarled at Zola his breath coming in short shallow gasping pants, Killer-bat watched the drama unfold in his left hand with mild amusement and confusion as his partner began to frantically try to calm her enemy down. "Logi! Listen to me, you need to stop working your self up and calm down, your damaged lungs can't take the strain." Zola replied trying to calm him down as she began to genuinely fear for his life, Zola ordered Killer-bat to take off and fly towards Logi's soldiers as Logi started having another more violent coughing fit. Knowing that Logi's best chance of survival lay with his own soldiers Zola hoped that Killer-bat made it too them soon, Logi's coughing fit began to subside as Zola supported him with an arm around his shoulders. "You... saving me... changes nothing... Zola... nothing..." Logi hissed in between pained gasps for air a few seconds before passing out, Zola sighed in irritation at the unconscious man she held, brushing a few more bits of ash from his hair Zola gently laid him down. Standing Zola directed Killer-bat to land a small distance from Logi's soldiers who were watching her apprehensively now that she had regained the ability to summon her shadow, once Killer-bat had laid Logi on the ground Zola jumped off Killer-bat's hand and walked over and to Logi and knelt down on his left side. She placed the shadow repressor's key next to him and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, then spoke softly in hopes that he could hear her. "Until the next time we meet Logi." She then stood and once again climbed onto Killer-bat's left hand and directed him in the opposite direction to the other side of the castle, Killer-bat took off to where Zola knew her friends and allies would be anxiously waiting for her.

"Zola!" The group of five children yelled in unison as she and Killer-bat landed, Zola jumped to the ground from her shadow's hand and smiled warmly at them as she relinquished her hold on her shadow, making it disappear ready to be summoned another time. The five children rushed to her almost tackling her to the ground bursting with questions, another of their friends known as Knight Master Conrad slowly walked towards them having chosen a more subdued way of approaching Zola. "Good to see you back Zola." Conrad commented as he approached the mob of babbling kids surrounding her. "Yeah Zola we're really glad you're okay." Shu commented with his arms behind his head, when Zola didn't respond Kluke spoke. "You are okay, right Zola?" She asked concerned for her friend's well being.  
"Yes Kluke I'm fine... just tired." Zola replied reassuringly before beginning to slowly walk off, she didn't get far before her legs gave way. Conrad responded swiftly as he caught Zola before she hit the ground, he then helped her into a sitting position on the ground while leaving a supporting arm around her shoulders. "Are you sure you're okay Zola?" Conrad asked genuinely concerned and slightly shaken by her near collapse. "I'm fine Conrad. It's just like I said before, I'm tired." Zola replied sinking further into Conrad's comforting hold. "Just how much smoke did you inhale?" Conrad asked as he shifted her so he could pick her up and carry her. "Hhhhh, quite a bit..." Zola replied with a sigh before leaning her head on Conrads shoulder, her eyes slowly closing as she gave in to the un-relentless tug of sleep. "Conrad will Zola be okay?" Jiro asked concerned for Zola's life, Conrad looked at the worry filled faces of the five children before responding. "Don't worry, she just needs to rest. Come on let's go everyone's waiting and we need to hurry if we want to make it to the Jibral king's second castle before midnight." Conrad told them as reassuringly as he could, the five children nodded in agreement before following Conrad to the waiting group of soldiers.

After Killer-bat and Zola had left the Captain and small group of other soldiers rushed forward to their general's side, the captain checked Logi's vital signs before barking out orders. "You three gather materials to make a stretcher, the rest of you prepare the others to head to the nearest base, we'll leave as soon as the stretcher is done." The soldiers all replied with salutes and a chorus of yes sirs, once they had rushed off the captain picked up the key and unlocked the shadow repressor and removing it before speaking to his unconscious superior. "Hold on sir, we'll get you to some medics. Just hold on."


	5. Author Note

_**A/N**_

I can't belive how many people are still adding a subscription alert to this story, while it's flattering to learn that people really like this story:  
1. I have already marked it a **complete** story which will be **continued** in **Catching smoke **once I finish it's plot and draft, I know it's been a while  
and  
2. I would like to thank those who are still waiting for your patience and I'll have the first chapter up ASAP.

From_Minimewtwo_


End file.
